His highness's lover
by SamiBunny 1412
Summary: Hikari is a prince and Tsumugu is a normal teen. Will they become friend or something more. boyxboy
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own nagi no asukara!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Fourteen years old Hikari Sakishima, the prince of Shioshishio was currently locked himself in her room. Again. His sea school was closed due to fishing which meant that he and his friends had to go to school on the surface.

What a terrible decision.

"Hikari open that door, right now!' Shouted Princess Akari as she banged on the door. She didn't have the time for this. Akari was already late for her job.

"I won't go!" Hikari yelled. "I won't go to the surface!"

"H~I ~K~A~R~I, Open the door." She sang before threatens him. "Or else."

"Hell no!"

His sister sighed,"I have no choice." It seemed that she has to use force, the princess stood back for the door and breathed in.

Suddenly the door flies open leaving the prince eyes on his sister.

* * *

The three teenagers waited for Hikari, all them had grins plastered on their faces.

"Hii-kun, you're late." Manaka pouted all innocently like.

Hikari pinched the girl's cheek and groaned. "Don't remind me."

Kaname and Chisaki couldn't held their laughter so no more.

"Is it because you didn't wanted to go to school on the surface." Grinned Kaname.

"No." Flushed Hikari.

"Or Akari smashed your door open." Added Chisaki gleefully, as the prince glared at her.

The group laughed, but as they did so something grow closer and closer.

"Hey Hii-kun, look a fish net!" Manaka pointed at the prince direction.

The group of teens stopped and stared at Manaka, this wasn't a fishing zone.

"What?" Chisaki asked, making sure that she was hearing correctly.

"There's a fish net behind Hii-kun." Manaka told slowly.

"Fish net!" But they spoke to soon, the fish net had already swooped Hikari off his feet.

That's when Hikari met Tsumugu, a foe, a new friend or maybe future lovers.


	2. Different

I don't own nagi no asukara

A/N; Hikari has a crush on Tsumugu.

* * *

** DIFFERENT  
**

First of all, Hikari completely _dislike _Tsumugu. Not _hate_ but _dislike, _there a different. Plus, Tsumugu was different,which made Hikari wonder _why._ Manaka like Tsumugu a lot and that made Hikari mad for some reason.

_'But why, is he so different!' _Hikari groaned, he just could understand Tsumugu at all. Tsumugu was quiet, kind and was interested about Shishishio

"Look like someone need help." said Akari as she watched her little brother fight with his pillows.

"It's nothing." muttered Hikari.

"Really?" Akari look at Hikari's mess hair. "Its look like something."

"It's that boy who catch me in his net, last week." mumbled Hikari as he hugged his pillow.

"Oh, that cute boy Manaka was talking about lately." smiled Akari as took a brush off Hikari's desk.

Hikari nodded as his sister fix his hair. "Do you like him?" asked Akari quietly.

"NO!" screamed Hikari. "I just don't get him."

Akari sighed. "Alright, you don't need to screamed at me."

"I'm going to the surface."

"It's evening, you know."

"Bye." said Hikari as Akari watch her brother swim away from the palace.

"Akari, where is Hikari?" asked the chief priest of Shioshishio.

"He went the to the surface." told Akari. "And why do you need him?"

Her father sighed and sit next to her. "Uroko-sama said that someone will steal him from the Shioshishio."

Akari stared at her in shock. "Uroko-sama has to be kidding, no one know that me and Hikari are royalty. Even Hikari's friend doesn't know."

"No, Uroko-sama never joke around about this." answered The priest.

Akari hugged her father, She will not let her bother stole from her and no one should know they were royalty.

"Do you regret fall in love with mom." asked Akari with tearful eyes. Akari and Hikari's mother was the queen of Shioshishio and fallen in love with Tomori Sakishima but she passed away a long time ago.

"Sometime I do, but I love her."

* * *

Hikari reach to the surface and saw Tsumugu right in front of him. Really they were face to face, their nose touch, they stared into each other eyes, their lips inches apart. Hikari's cheek turn red while Tsumugu had a blank face.

Hikari snapped to reality. "What are you doing." shouted Hikari quickly swimming away from the other teen.

"Your eyes are pretty." told Tsumugu making Hikari even turn more red.

* * *

"That doesn't explain it." yelled Hikari.

"Why are you doing this late on the surface?" asked Tsumugu completely ignoring the question before.

"I just came for a walk." answered Hikari.

Tsumugu nodded quietly, still staring at Hikari.

"Why are you here." asked Hikari.

"Rice ball." told Tsumugu as he hold the bag of food at the sea person's view.

* * *

**A/N; I want the chapter to be long but whatever. And review please or I'll get sad.**


	3. Life

I don't own nagi no asukara

A/N; Hikari has crush on Tsumugu and thank you everybody for all the support.

* * *

**Life**

Hikari's first thought was _'What am I doing.'_ The prince was siting at Kihara's living room, eating rice ball with Tsumugu alone.

"Is something wrong." asked Tsumugu.

"N-No. Well, it's getting late, " Hikari look out the window. "I should go home now."

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's alright. I can take of myself." flushed Hikari.

"Its dangerous during night." told Tsumugu.

Hikari's heart started beating fast. "Yea, but still I can walked by myself."

"But I won't be able forgive me, if you get hurt."

Hikari's cheeks started burning."F-fine."

Tsumugu gave a small smile. "Just wait for a moment."

Tsumugu grab his jacket and turned around spotted his grandpa next to the living room.

"Tsumugu, where are you going?"

"Grandpa, you're still awake."

Isamu Kihara looked at the living room. "Is he a sea person?"

Tsumugu nodded.

"You should take him to sea before his ena dried up."

* * *

Hikari peeked behind him. _'Yup he still here.'_

Tsumugu slowly walked behind Hikari then gaze at the sea.

"Beautiful." muttered Tsumugu.

"Yea, the sea is pretty during the night." told Hikari with a hint of amazement.

"No, I was talking about you." spoke Tsumugu as he stepped closer to Hikari. "Your ena sparkly in the moonlight."

Hikari's heart racing even more than ever. "Bye." flushed Hikari as he drove into the ocean.

* * *

Akari cheerful walked toward the dock, why was she happy you ask? Because Today was Saturday of course, her pay day.

On Akari way to Shioshishio, she spotted Manaka hiding behind a tree.

"Hello Manaka."

"A-Akari, what are you here." strummed Manaka.

"Well, it's my day pay." answered Akari quickly. "How about, you."

Manaka blinked. "W-Well I was-"

"Something wrong Manaka."

"..."

Akari snapped her finger. "Earth to Manaka."

"Sorry, I space out." told Manaka.

"It's fine."

"Say, Akari can you help me with something."

Akari blinked then give a creepy smile. "Is it about the cute boy, you been talking about."

"Yes." squeaked Manaka.

"I'll help."

"Thank you, Akari." smiled Manaka as she hugged the princess.

* * *

Tsumugu stared at the sea then back at Chisaki, who was completely angry.

"Stay away from Manaka." shouted Chisaki.

"Why?" inquired Tsumugu.

"Just don't talk to her." yelled Chisaki as she stomped off.

"What with her?" asked Hikari as walked next to Tsumugu.

"I don't know?"

"She look mad, maybe I should talk to her." told Hikari

"Hikari."

The prince faced Tsumugu than blushed at the blue stone shoved in his face.

"Is this for me?" asked Hikari.

Tsumugu nodded.

"Um..Thanks Tsumugu." flushed Hikari.

"Well, see you later." told Hikari as he run off.

_'Is everyone running away from me.'_ thought Tsumugu.

"Tsumugu-kun!" yelped Manaka as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Mukaido, how are you Today." wondered Tsumugu.

"I'm okay, and here." flushed Manaka as she handed a red box shaped as a heart.

"Thank you." said Tsumugu.

"Your welcome." replied Manaka as she dashed off.

"It's chocolate, you know." told mysteries Lady.

"Who are you." asked Tsumugu.

"I'm Akari, Hikari's sister."

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me." told Akari.

"It's nice to meet you, Akari-san." said Tsumugu.

"It's A~k~a~r~i, Tsumugu-chan." grinned Akari.

"Akari, what does Shishishio look like."

"Well, It's amazing and it's hard to explained at. But the people are kind and some are stubborn like Hikari."

Tsumugu nodded.

"Say, Do you like Hikari." asked Akari.

"..."

"If you do, just don't steal him for me." told Akari before driving into the water.

* * *

**A/N; I failed on this chapter****** and now I'm going hiding in the closet in shame** . Reviews please!  
**


	4. Secret

I don't own nagi no asukara.

* * *

**Secrets**

Manaka, Kaname, and Chisaki once again were waiting for Hikari.

"Geez, Hikari is late again." sighed Chisaki.

"Isn't Hikari always late." said Kaname.

"Yea, but-" added Manaka

"Hikari live in palace because his dad is the priest." told Kaname.

"Remember when we were 10 and Hikari didn't come to school for 1 month." said Chisaki.

"Yea but guys, Hikari is our friend." told Manaka.

Kaname and Chisaki looked at each other.

"Manaka is right." said Chisaki.

Kaname sighed. "She's always right."

"Guys, sorry for being late." shouted Hikari as walked toward them.

* * *

"Sakishima!"

The head priest siting in front of the men's council or _men's club _ as they like to called its.

"We can't let the prince and the princess to the surface's world." shouted one man.

"I know." told Sakishima quietly. "But Hikari has to go to school and Akari-"

"She need a my husband to rule Shioshishio and I don't see one." yelled a man.

"Hey!"

The men's council stared at Uroko-sama.

"Uroko-sama?! Is something wrong." said a man.

Uroko-sama sat beside Sakishima. "The only person we should worry is Hikari."

"What!?"

Uroko-sama sighed. "Someone from the surface, will steal Hikari one day but not force."

"Are you saying that Hikari will freely someone from the surface." said one man.

"Yes." said Sakishima sadly.

* * *

Manaka sighed school was so bordering, nothing to do at school.

"Does anyone want to do Ofunehiki." asked Sensei.

_'Ofunehiki?' _thought Manaka as she turned her head toward Hikari.

"I hear this year they won't doing the Ofunehiki." said one student.

The class began talking between themselves, until Tsumugu raised his hand.

Manaka smiled raised her hand too and so did Hikari, Chisaki, Kaname.

* * *

Akari sadly smiled at Itaru. "No."

The two stood in front of the store.

"But Akari, Miuna agreed too, please be my wife." cried Itaru as he bowed.

"You don't get it." said Akari.

Itaru gazed at Akari tearing eyes.

"But-"

"No! Now please go, someone is coming."

Itraru walked away and at the same time Tsumugu appeared on his bicycle.

"Why did you rejected him." asked Tsumugu.

"It's not your business." said Akari.

"I know but Hikari-"

"And stay away from my brother." shouted Akari.

"Why?"

Akari stared Tsumugu in shocked, why is he still here?

"Because he and I are different." said Akari quietly.

Tsumugu looked at Akari. "Is it because Hikari and you are royalty."

Akari was starstruck. _'He knows.'_

"Who told you that?"

Tsumugu blinked. "My grandpa.''

Akari suddenly to her knees and quietly sodded.

"Sorry." murmured Tsumugu as he ride off.

* * *

Tomori Sakishima softly smiled down at Isamu Kihara.

"Long time had passed when we last meet." said Isamu Kihara as he pour a cup of sake.

"How's Tsumugu, did he grew over the years?" asked The priest.

Isamu refilled his drink. "He's good."

Tomori nodded quiet and continued drinking.

"How is the kids?" asked Isamu.

"Good."

Isamu stared at Tomori. "Why are you here?"

Tomori chucked. "You're still the same."

"Now." said Isamu without shouting.

"The kingdom need you again."

"Why?"

Tomori shot a glance at Isamu's dull expression.

"Because you're the only royalty."

"How about your kids."

Tomori blinked. "Yes, but please Isamu the kingdom need you."

"I was banish from the kingdom."

"But-"

"Good-bye, Tomori."

Tomori understand and walked away and said. "Have a nice day, Isamu Kihara."

When Tomori was out of sight, Isamu turned at Tsumugu.

"How long were you listening?" asked Isamu.

"The whole time."

Isamu glance at Tsumugu. "Do you love Hikari Sakishima?"

"No." whispered Tsumugu. "I don't love him."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its took so long, I was so busy in these days.  
**


	5. Hidden Feeling

I don't own Nagi no Asukara.

* * *

**Hidden Feeling**

Lately, Akari had been sad and didn't went to the surface anymore. So, prince Hikari decide see how she doing.

"Hey, Akari-" Hikari stopped in his traces, was his sister crying.

"H-Hikari." sodded Akari.

Hikari shut the door and ran to his sister's aid. "Akari, what's wrong."

Akari didn't answered but asked. "Do you love someone on the surface."

Hikari was shock, a sea person with a land person and him in love with someones in the surface. No way, Hikari only loved Manaka.

"What are you talking about?" shouted Hikari.

"Hikari, I'm in love with someone." cried Akari.

"Akari, what are you talking about you." yelled Hikari.

Suddenly, the guards came burst in the room.

"What going on here." shouted one of the guards.

Hikari looked at Akari then at the groups of guard.

"Nothing." said Hikari quietly.

* * *

Hikari could help but go to the surface after Akari's blow out. Then he spotted Tsumugu by the shore, his cheeks burned at the sight of him.

"Hey, Tsumugu."

Tsumugu began walking away.

"Tsumugu, wait up." shouted Hikari.

But, Tsumugu still didn't listen and continued to walked away.

Hikari ran toward Tsumugu grab his arm and pulled him toward him.

"Why are you walked away from me." shouted Hikari.

Tsumugu's face was blank. "I was told not to see you."

For a monet Hikari stood still then look into the land boy's eyes.

The prince blushed and lean closer to Tsumugu. "Please, don't leave me."

The prince wrapped his arm around Tsumugu's neck.

Tsumugu felt his lip press against Hikari and push his tongue into the other teen's mouth.

Hikari gave a low moan and push Tsumugu away but Tsumugu warp his hand around Hikari's hip.

"H-Hikari."

Tsumgu release Hikari and turned toward Manaka's pale face.

* * *

**A/N; I'm back sorry for the long wait. And review please daring~  
**


	6. Love

i don't own Nagi no asukara

**LOVE**

Hikari wrapped himself with his blanket, doing his best to forget yesterday.

His eyes water up.

_'I hate him.'_

_'Yet I love him.'_

The two thought raced around Hikari head.

Again and Again, untill Hikari bust in tear.

"Why Tsumugu, why can I love someone else?"

* * *

Tsumugu stared at the ocean, his heart was broken.

_'Then why am I in love with Hikari?'_

Manaka always loved Hikari and Hikari loved Manaka, right?

So then Tsumugu had no right to kiss Hikari that.

_'But still."_ thought Tsumugu.

What about Manaka, She was still upset about Hikari and the kiss.

Tsumugu shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

Akari was mad no she was **frantic, **Hikari was upset and the world could know about her secret.

Akari feel like cried but didn't she walk to Uroko-sama's face.

And cried, over and over.

All her confusedness, angry and saddest. What can she do? With Hikari broken and Minuna on the surface.

Maybe, she should have stay underwater and never came to the suface.

Uroko-sama watch Akari into his lap and all he could think was. _'It's time to tell the truth.'_

* * *

Manaka laid a her bed thinking about Hikari and Tsumugu, maybe they were happy together.

She selfish for shouting at Hikari like that.

Manaka thought for a second. _'I should apologize to them.' _

"Yea, I should. Hikari is my childhood friend and if he loved Tsumugu then it's fine for me." said Manaka out the loud.

Manaka run out her room as she walk on the steps. Kaname and Chisaki was waiting in the living room.

"Guys, why are you here?"

Kaname bit his lip and stared at flood.

Chisaki gave small sod then look into Manaka.

Manaka ran toward Chisaki and wiped her tear. "What happen Chii-chan."

"Hikari lied to us." shouted Kaname, he was fuming mad.

"What!"

"Hikari is the prince."

* * *

**A/N; SORRY FOR BEING LAZY BUT IT'S SUMMER.**

**REWIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Author note

**OK Folks before you try to kill me for not updating for years, tell me said that I have ain't gave up on the story. I just lose inspiration but it's back and wanted to you guys a head cause I redoing many parts, just changing things here an' there. Don't worry some parts of story will stay (maybe altered) so if you wanted specified parts to stay the same just review on the story or sent me pm. **

**Sorry daring again! **


End file.
